Caprichos
by niirka
Summary: Esto es más que un capricho. Pero solo así lo conocí. Y haré lo que este de mi en cumplirlo. ¿Qué hay cuando deseas tanto algo-o más bien alguien- y no sabes lidiar con ello? lo se, mala para summarys
1. Parte I

_**Este fanfic en realidad no esta en mis planes, pero como en muchas otras situaciones, a veces lo que se planea no es lo mejor y en cambio si lo imprevisto.**_

_**Así que espero que disfrutemos de esta historia.**_

_**Quizá bizarra, pues es una historia casi por completo alternativa a la trama real de Shaman King.**_

_**Para empezar he añadido a la**__** coprotagonista. Quizá en seguimiento de que ¿Quién no ha deseado alguna vez en un momento de divertida locura ser un personaje más?**_

_**Y a pesar de que no es difícil identificarse con los personajes ya habituales de la serie, a veces, es divertido alguien ajeno, por que realmente nos crea la-loca- ilusión de que por alguna magia estamos ahí.**_

_**Se vale soñar, ¿no?**_

_**Y h**__**e de decir que lo hago bastante, así que ¿Por qué no plasmarlo con uno de mis personajes favoritos de siempre?**_

_**Bien, me dejare de darle vueltas al asunto, pues temo que sea más largo que la historia en si.**_

_**Gracias de antemano por leer**_

_**(:**_

* * *

_**CAPRICHOS**__**…**_

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Hace ya mucho.

El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Apenas lo he sentido. Quizá huyendo.  
Sin embargo, ahora al verla de nuevo, parece una eternidad desde aquella vez.  
Quizá por que, aun sin querer, muchas veces pensé en este momento.  
Muchas veces desperté alterado deseando que no fuera solo un sueño, como la ultima vez.  
Pero la historia se repetía casi cada noche. Y más seguido últimamente.

¿Cómo alguien puede causar tal efecto en solo una fugaz aparición?

¿Es eso lo que llaman amor? ¿O destino?

Nunca he sido la clase de persona que cree en esas tonterías. Lo tengo bastante claro.  
Siempre me ha costado cuando se trata de involucrar a otras personas.  
Además conozco lo suficiente mi propio carácter como para saber que también es difícil para los demás.

Pero ella rompió con eso.

Cambio todo lo que yo creía, ¡y en tan poco tiempo!

Como una estrella fugaz que da esperanza.  
Y yo sin querer, casi inconscientemente, como en un impulso-un estúpido impulso- pedí un deseo.

Y como siguiéndome el juego, como si la vida se quisiera burlar de alguna forma en mi cara, es como si lo hubiera escuchado.

Y ahora aquí esta.

Recuerdo como comenzó todo, pues es uno de los pocos-pero más vividos recuerdos- que conservo de esa época.  
Estaba, como siempre, entrenando. Era todo lo que se esperaba de mí. Ser el mejor y nada menos.  
Seguir con el camino de nuestros antepasados y seguir simplemente ese camino que desde antes de mi nacimiento me fue impuesto y que aun en esa época era forzadamente mi única verdad. Lo único para mí.

Y fue ella quien me saco de eso. Estoy casi seguro que sin saberlo, por que me ocupe en no demostrarlo. Mi orgullo, mi pena y sobre todo-aunque me cuesta reconocerlo- mi miedo a ser rechazado me empujo a llevar esto solo para mi.

Y aun así me salvo de mi mismo.

El día que llegó al castillo que en ese entonces llamaba hogar, parecía solo un día más.

Llegó acompañada de mi hermana; su mirada fue lo primero que noté, no solo por el color café claro de sus ojos, sino la manera en que miraba, no era como la de todos los que hasta entonces había conocido, a pesar de ser solo un niño, nunca he vuelto a ver una mirada como la suya.

Alegre, curiosa, calida, con un entusiasmo que siempre ha sido ajeno a mí.  
Y me miro así, en ese momento no lo supe, pero cambio mi vida.  
A pesar de que tenía solo un año menos que yo, su figura era claramente más frágil y débil que la mía.  
Y sin embargo logró atraparme por completo.

¿Quién es el débil?

Su piel resaltaba al lado de la mía y la de mi hermana, como un poco más tostada, reflejaba su gusto por dar largos paseos bajo el sol aun sin ser muy oscura. Y se veía muy tersa. Sus pequeñas manos sostenían un bolso en que supuse llevaba sus pertenencias. Llevaba un vestido que solo la hacía lucir más como una pequeña muñeca. Pero real. Blanco y un poco debajo de las rodillas con pequeños detalles en verde en las cortas mangas y alrededor del cuello. Su pelo suelto que se movía oscilando como su vestido a cada paso, le llegaba en ese entonces un poco encima de los hombros. Castaño, lo que también resaltaba ante el mío y de mi hermana. Además despedía un delicioso aroma. Lo recuerdo muy bien, como a primavera.

Reaccione en que me había detenido en seco cuando ya estaban frente a mí.  
Mi hermana la presento.

-Su nombre es Kiara, vine a una clase de entrenamiento. Hace poco perdió a sus padres y ya que eran, si se puede decir, cercanos a nuestra madre y padre la ha encontrado de utilidad se quedará un tiempo con nosotros hasta que alguien venga por ella. Al parecer le queda algún familiar en Japón.

-Mucho gusto-me dijo extendiendo su mano hacía mi, con esa calida sonrisa que a pesar de todo siempre la caracterizo. Yo no reaccione sino unos segundos después.

No pronuncie palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?-me pregunto al notar que no hablé

-Ren, Ren Tao-en ese momento soltamos nuestras manos y mi hermana anunció que debía acompañarla para instalarse y que en poco cenaríamos.

-Bien

Y se alejaron por el pasillo dejándome con un extraño sentimiento que no supe reconocer.

Así la conocí. Pasaron los días y poco a poco me cautivo.  
Todo comenzó por curiosidad. Esa pequeña me intrigaba demasiado.  
Acababa de pasar por algo que, aunque normal para mi (la muerte), no dejaba de ser extraño que a pesar de eso conservara ese entusiasmo, esa sonrisa. Esa mirada.  
Así comenzaron nuestras tímidas pláticas que de a poco fueron más profundas y que terminaron en lo que podría decirse, una estrecha relación. Por supuesto que siempre oculta, pues eso era ir en contra de los principios que siempre se me habían impartido de no confiar en nadie.

-¿Por qué eres tan callado?-me pregunto en una ocasión. Su incansable curiosidad era por lo general lo que iniciaba nuestras charlas.

-¿Por qué tu siempre sonríes?-le pregunte en respuesta, ya que era abrirme demasiado hacía ella y rehuí de la pregunta; además realmente no hay mucha explicación, supongo que así soy y realmente no podía explicar por que siempre mostraba esa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? La vida es realmente corta. En un instante estas aquí y al siguiente eres solo un alma. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Si, pero, ¿que hay si no tienes por que sonreír?-no alcance a comprender su respuesta, pues no tenía ni la más minima forma de pensar como ella.

-Pues lo buscas. Siempre hay algo, si sabes como mirar.

Y me sonrío nuevamente. Como siempre.

Esa sonrisa me desarmaba por completo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y me abrumaba más que cualquier entrenamiento, pues era en lo único que pensaba por horas.

En los meses que estuvo con nosotros nunca dejo de sorprenderme.

En otra ocasión, entrenado, pues se empeño a llevar el mismo entrenamiento que Jun y yo (a pesar de que le advirtieron que quizá fuese demasiado) se lastimó.  
-Te dijimos que esto pasaría-le dijo Jun al acercarse para ver la herida.

-¡vamos!, si no es nada grave-le contesto ella apretando su brazo y conteniendo las lágrimas

La herida se la causo tratando de utilizar una espada al hacer mal un movimiento.

Mi hermana dio un resignado suspiro y fue a buscar un botiquín para vendarle.

-¿Estas bien?-yo me quede con ella y me acerque para revisar la herida-déjame ver-retire sin esfuerzo su pequeña mano y vi que sangraba, la herida no era muy profunda, pero debía doler pues era grande.

-Ves, estoy bien. Enseguida podremos continuar-y al verla sorprendido por desear continuar me tope con que sonreía. No lo comprendía.

-Te has lastimando ¿no ves?, ¿Cómo quieres seguir?

-Te lo dije, las cosas pasan, no te puedes dejar vencer por eso. Las heridas que puedas tener hacen que uno se haga más fuerte. Además, no me dirás que a ti no te ha pasado, es cosa de vendar y ya.  
Suspire al igual que mi hermana resignado.

Siempre tenía… esa luz.

Tan cegadora para mí que siempre carecí de ella. Tanto ajena como propia.

Quizá fue eso lo que me hizo quererle.

Ella tiene todas esas cosas de las que yo se que carezco. Y quisiera que me contagiara. Es más, se que con ella a mi lado ni siquiera lo necesito. Su sola presencia me llena.  
Y me basta.

Pero de pronto, como llego se fue.

Fue un medio día calido, de rutina.  
Tomábamos un descanso sentados en el amplio patio, incluso mi hermana nos acompañaba; rodeados de flores (que ella se encargaba de cuidar) la brisa era calida y el sol estaba en lo más alto. Nos resguardábamos a la sombra de un árbol que acababa de florecer y ella había traído algo de jugo.  
Durazno. Siempre supo que es mi favorito.

-Kiara. Ha venido alguien a buscarte.

-¿Quién?-vi en sus ojos por primera vez desconcierto y un deje de angustia

-¿Han venido a llevársela?-pregunte sin poder ocultar mi propia angustia

-Así es. Vamos Kiara, tus cosas ya están en el lobby.

Apenas volteó noté que una lágrima había ya caído por su mejilla.

Aun así me sonrío y se lanzo a mí en un abrazo. El único y último hasta entonces.

-Cuídate mucho Ren, ya que tenemos que vernos nuevamente-me dijo aun sin soltarme. Como cuando me saludo reaccione después para corresponder al inesperado gesto.

Me sentí sumido en un entumecimiento total, sin querer aceptar que así, sin más, se iría.  
Aun estaba en ese estado cuando ya se había despedido de Jun y agradeciéndonos se marchaba.  
Iba a correr tras ella, detenerla. Pero Jun me tomo del brazo.

-Sabías que solo estaría una temporada con nosotros. Ella también lo sabía.  
Como si eso excusara que de pronto me la arrancaran.

No pude más que ver como desaparecía al entrar a casa.

Y después de años sin saber de ella más que deseaba verla de nuevo. Cumplía sus palabras  
''_tenemos que vernos nuevamente__''  
_Me hacía inmensamente feliz, aunque no lo demostrara y en ese momento habría corrido hacia ella y la hubiera abrazado aun más que esa ultima vez.  
Pero ella se adelanto.

Su mirada, su aroma, esa sonrisa suya que parecía perseguirme en sueños.  
No han cambiado, sin embargo ahora su cabello es un poco más largo pero aun tan liso y oscilante al compás de su paso como lo recuerdo.  
Su cara ahora es más fina, resaltan más sus ojos y su boca naturalmente rosada como sus mejillas. Ya comienza a notarse en ella el cambio para convertirse en mujer. Aún es más pequeña que yo, y aunque aun la veo frágil a mi lado, sin duda es más fuerte.

-¡Ren, Ren! ¡Estas aquí!

Su voz también ha cambiado. Si bien no ha perdido ese tono dulce, como una melodía, ahora se escucha más firme y segura.  
También ha cambiado los vestidos por jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta, que tampoco la desfavorecen.

Aun no creo que no sea un sueño, y temo en cualquier momento despertar.

Correspondo el abrazo. Como la primera vez, como la última vez; tomado por sorpresa.

Cierro los ojos un instante y aspiro profundo para que me llene su aroma. La primavera.  
Lo siento más real que en otros sueños y también su calor es más real.  
Abro los ojos esperando verme sentado en mi cama.  
Pero veo a Yho y a mi hermana sonriendo levemente y tanto a HoroHoro como a Manta, Anna, Fausto, Ryu y Lyserg con cara de asombro.

Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hay tanto que contar!

Su sonrisa no ha desaparecido.

Ella realmente esta aquí.

* * *

**_Así termina la primera parte. _**

**_Me he centrado en describir lo que siente Ren. Introducir a esta 'extraña' en su vida.  
Me parecío mejor que un encuentro ya de grandes, pues así tendría más sentido un sentimiento más grande (aunque realmente el 'sentido' no tiene nada que ver en estos asuntos)._**

**_Espero les guste. Y la forma en que esta escrito. No creo 'tener el don' pero me gusta (:  
Pronto tendré más.  
No se aun que tan largo será, por que como dije, solo nacio. Pero avanzare tan rápido y bien como me sea posible; más con el tiempo libre de las vacaciones._**

**_Por supuesto hay que conocer más de esta 'intrusa' en la historia. Espero que ella agrade._**

**_Y gracias por leer._**

**_ nirka_**


	2. Parte II

_**Caprichos  
**__**II parte**_

_**Una disculpa, tarde en actualizar, llegaron varias cosas de improviso; pero ojala la espera valga la pena.**_

_**Aquí trato de que se conozca más a Kiara. La manera en que ella ve las cosas, su manera de pensar y por supuesto lo que siente por Ren.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**Y de antemano, Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

No puedo creer que este de nuevo frente a mí.

Que después de lo que parecen siglos, nos volvamos a encontrar.  
Siempre he pensado que todo pasa por algo, y creo que así como el destino nos unió y nos separo, ahora vuelve a unirnos; y espero no nos separé más.

Todos estos años preguntándome si estaría bien, si lo volvería a ver. Todo eso queda atrás. Ya no es nada, por que él esta aquí.  
Debo controlarme o comenzaré a llorar.  
Pero aun cuando siento sus brazos rodeándome, su aliento tan cerca de mi, su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el mío, aun así me parece irreal.

Se separa de mí y busca mis ojos como yo los suyos; para comprobar que esto no es solo como el último sueño, que mi imaginación no me juega una mala pasada.  
Pero no, no es así.

Jun nos pide que pasemos a la sala.

Esperamos aun perplejos a que todos pasen.  
¿Fue eso una sonrisa?

Ya todos sentados en la elegante sala de los hermanos Tao se hacen las presentaciones.  
Todos parecen un gran grupo. Yho, HoroHoro, Manta, Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto, Anna.  
Personas singulares, pero sin duda buenas y me reciben como a uno más de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té mientras nos cuentas todo?- Jun ya se ha salido de la estancia sin esperar respuesta. Luce preciosa y Pai-Long no la deja ni un momento.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante. No ha dicho nada aún. Algo que-me alegro-no ha cambiado.  
Como esa mirada suya. Desde el primer momento me atrapó. Siempre cálida. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla.

-Así que, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?- Yho debe conocer bien a Ren, pues fue quien abrió la ronda de preguntas.  
-Si, cuando éramos pequeños, pero no nos hemos visto desde entonces  
-Ya veo. Pero se ve que se tienen mucho cariño  
Ren no dice nada, me lanza una furtiva mirada y vuelve a pasearla por la gran estancia.  
-Si-respondo sonriente sin despegar mi mirada de él.

Jun ha vuelto ya con el té, me pongo de pie pero Ren ya la esta ayudando. Siempre ha sido caballeroso.

Me alegro de confirmar que aun es ese Ren de quien nunca me olvide. Que conserva esa mirada, esas fugaces sonrisas que vi un par de veces en él mientras platicábamos en el jardín, o en el salón después de entrenar y que me hacían soñar, su carácter que si bien es duro al mismo tiempo no podría ser más dulce; es solo que le cuesta. Después de todo es el heredero de la familia Tao.  
Sin embargo, ha crecido y en todos los sentidos. No es el pequeño de quien me despedí a la sombra de aquel árbol. Ya es todo un joven. Se le nota más fuerte y más centrado.

Ya todos con una taza de té en mano, comienza de nuevo la ronda de preguntas.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, ¿Qué ha sido de ti desde entonces?-me pregunta Jun y todos atentos a mí esperan respuesta.  
-Es una larga historia  
-Pues no tenemos planes, contamos con mucho tiempo-Jun insiste y terminó accediendo. Ella tampoco ha cambiado su carácter.

Comienzo a recordar todo un poco antes de la despedida, meses antes, cuando todo inicio; pero omito esos recuerdos que comprendo solo tendrán valor para mi.

Recuerdo entonces la despedida, aquel árbol que me parecía inmenso y no puedo evitar dirigir una mirada a esos ojos dorados con los que sorpresivamente me topo. Pero pronto baja su mirada hacia la taza de té que tiene entre las manos y le da un sorbo.

Prosigo entonces a contar mi historia. En realidad algo tediosa, pero parecen interesados de saber que he hecho estos años y como es que no nos encontramos en el Torneo. Sin embargo, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, así que hago el relato lo más breve posible.

-Al irme descubrí que quien se encargaría de mi era mi abuela. En realidad yo no la recordaba, pero ella parecía tenerme un gran cariño así que pronto me sentí mejor a su lado. Dejamos atrás China para instalarnos en su casa, en un pequeño pueblo, de hecho, no muy lejos de aquí. Al ser también shaman lleve algo de entrenamiento de su parte, aunque no comparado con el de la familia Tao, pero me enseño mucho y sirvió para no perder la práctica.  
Recibí la invitación al torneo y decidí participar. Pero mi abuela, que era una mujer mayor y de tradiciones intento persuadirme de no hacerlo, pues se esperaba que en este torneo llegara alguien que cambiaría las cosas para mal. Tenía un nombre poco común, no se por que, pero mi abuela le tenía miedo, si bien solo era una leyenda. Aun así me empecine en participar, pues sería mi única oportunidad (_y de volver a verlo_, pensé).  
En fin, ya había pasado la primera etapa, pero cuando tenía que partir mi abuela enfermo y en su lecho me hizo prometerle que no avanzaría más en el torneo. Además de que no podía dejarla sola.  
Así que me quedé. Ella falleció no mucho después de eso; otra de las peticiones de mi abuela fue ser enterrada aquí, en Funbari, pues es su lugar de origen, por diversos motivos tuvo que mudarse, pero eso es otra historia.  
Ya que cumplí con su petición me entere de que el torneo se había cancelado. Al parecer si apareció aquella persona. Decidí quedarme para empezar de nuevo y participar.  
Con el dinero que juntamos mi abuela y yo conseguí lugar donde quedarme. Todo ha ido bien.  
Pero esta mañana pasó lo mejor. Estaba dando un paseo cuando se para a mi lado un coche negro, baja la ventanilla y me encuentro con la sorprendida cara de Jun. Me quede perpleja sin creer que fuera ella pero cuando entendí que no estaba soñando me lance hacia ella que ya había bajado del auto. Y heme aquí.

Jun soltó un pequeño suspiro.  
Ren me miraba fijamente.  
Yho hizo un comentario acerca del destino, con el que coincidí y después Jun me pregunto un par de cosas más. Acerca de donde había vivido, si tenía más familia o donde me hospedaba ahora.

Así pasaron las horas.

Ya se han ido todos. Y Jun decide dejarnos solos con la excusa de ir a la cocina. Seguro tardará.

Sin querer mi corazón se acelera, recordando aquellas pláticas, aquellas caminatas, los dulces y risas escondidas, todo lo que pasamos.

Pienso que soy una tonta; ¿Cómo me puede cautivar alguien de esa manera en tan poco tiempo?  
¿Es esto lo que conocía como ''cuentos de hadas''?  
¿Lo que mi madre me contaba? ¿Esa 'magia' que llaman 'amor'?

Por que a pesar del tiempo y de que no convivimos más de un par de meses, él dejo una marca tan profunda en mí que no se ha borrado ni ha cambiado, más que para crecer.

¿Cuanto ha pasado ya desde que Jun nos dejó?

¿Importa?

Me topo de nuevo con sus ojos en los míos.  
Lo que trae a mí un recuerdo en concreto.

Estaba en una terraza del castillo. Hacía una noche preciosa, ni una sola nube, la luna no había hecho su aparición estelar y en cambio dejo el protagónico a las estrellas que se lucían al máximo.  
Él estaba recostado en el suelo, observaba detenidamente el cielo. Por un momento me quede esperando ver si hacía algún movimiento, o si hacía alguna cosa más. Pero no fue así.  
Creo que estaba tan concentrado en el cielo estrellado que no se percato de mi presencia. Así que me acerque lo suficiente para verlo de cerca, él aun no me notaba.  
En sus ojos se reflejaban las millones de estrellas, dándole un brillo especial. Su faz reflejaba una gran tranquilidad, como la que hasta entonces no había visto en él.  
En un movimiento para intentar acercarme un poco más me sorprendió al rechinar una tabla.  
Supongo que en ese momento se dio cuenta que era yo por que apenas volteo sus ojos hacía a mi. Y vi una de esas fugaces sonrisas. De las mejores que alguna vez compartimos.  
No pude más que devolverle una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
Me hizo una seña para que me acercara y me sentara a su lado. Yo que no podía pedir más me acerqué.  
-Es una bella noche-me dijo con la mirada fija en las estrellas.  
-Si, lo es.  
Fue todo lo que dijimos esa noche. No necesitamos más, por lo menos no yo. Fue una noche mágica por el solo hecho de estar él ahí.  
Fue esa noche, un par antes de partir, que me di cuenta del gran cariño que sentía por él. Uno distinto al que sentía por Jun, Pai-Long, Bazón o Talila, diferente al que tenía por mis padres, diferente a como había sentido hasta ese momento. Muy pequeña para comprenderlo, me bastaba con sentirlo y saber que era él quien me hacía sentir así. Con estar con él era suficiente.  
Poco a poco, entre esas divagaciones e incluso soñando con un futuro inverosímil, me fui rindiendo al sueño y termine sobre su pecho. Recuerdo muy bien esa sensación, nunca hasta entonces habíamos estado tan cerca.  
Su pecho aun através de la ropa se sentía agitado, supuse que como a mi le parecía extraño tal acercamiento pero no tuve valor para levantar la mirada y confirmarlo, para decir cualquier cosa o para levantarme.  
En cambio, me quede ahí, por unos segundos observando el cielo y siguiendo el compás de su corazón, casi tan desbocado como el mío.  
Me alivio que él no dijo nada. No me alejó, se limito a permanecer ahí.  
Justo lo que yo habría pedido, justo lo que deseaba.  
Minutos después, mi vista se nublo de a poco y termine por quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estaba ya en mi futón, al lado de Jun.

Abrí los ojos recordando la noche anterior, asimilando que no había sido solo un sueño.

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.  
-Kiara, es hora del desayuno, llegaremos tarde y tenemos que entrenar

Era él.

Mi mente divaga aún entre recuerdos y no me doy cuenta de que se acerca a mi, hasta que ya esta a mi lado.

-Y tu, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto, reaccionando (y regresando a la sala donde estamos) para hacerle las cosas más sencillas, seguro el acercarse le costo ya suficiente mientras yo estaba absorbida por mis recuerdos. Me mira unos instantes más antes de contestar  
-Bien… Ha pasado mucho…-hay un deje de melancolía en sus ojos.  
-Si. Pero ahora nos encontramos de nuevo  
-Sigues sonriendo siempre  
-Sigues callado siempre

Jun ha regresado ya.

-Tu habitación esta lista-dice sonriente  
-¿Cómo?  
-Por supuesto te quedaras con nosotros-me dice como si fuera un ofensa pensar que no lo haría.  
-Iremos por sus cosas-dice Ren seriamente poniéndose de pie, evidentemente no es una pregunta.

Es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Unas cuantas historias, que parecerán cuentos para contar y todo será como antes.

O mejor.

* * *

**_Bien, no me deja 100 satisfecha._**

**_Creo que lo deje algo superficial. S_****_olo espero que deje la imagen correcta de Kiara._**

**_Ella es como esas personas que creemos ciegamente en el amor, siempre trata de sacar lo mejor de las cosas, soñadora por demás, es sencilla, tranquila.  
Una buena chica._**

**_Nota: Ya que Kiara también es shaman pues necesita un espiritu acompañante: Talila (:_**

**_(:_**

**_De nuevo_**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	3. Parte III

_**Caprichos III**_

_**Primero que nada, debo una enorme disculpa a aquellos que por asomo o interés se han pasado por este fic para verlo crecer, sobre todo a Roiru-chan que me ha alentado a continuar y no correspondí adecuadamente.**_

_**Ha habido bastantes y grandes cambios, así que el adaptarme me ha tomado un poco.  
**__**Un periodo bastante agitado. Una nueva etapa.  
**__**Pero ya esta bien de mi vida (:**_

_**He aquí otra parte. En esta me dejare llevar por la historia, dar un vistazo a la vida cotidiana, que nunca deja de dar los detalles más importantes (o curiosos).  
**__**Este, siguiendo el curso de la historia, que iniciamos con el punto de vista de Ren y el segundo del de Kiara, y en vista de que no me decido, este será también del punto de vista de Ren.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado después de tanta espera (aquellos que esperaron).**__**  
**__**De antemano, Gracias por leer.**_

Ya ha amanecido. El sol entra por las ventanas traspasando las delgadas cortinas, iluminando la habitación alegremente.  
Veo todo como diferente.  
He descansado como no lo había hecho hacía ya un tiempo y se siente de maravilla.  
Incluso recuerdo mi sueño a la perfección. Un sueño, no una pesadilla.  
Eso me hace sonreír; aun no abro los ojos, incluso pasa por mi mente la idea de dormir un poco más. Soñar de nuevo. Pero viene a mí el recuerdo de la noche anterior. La realidad.  
Mis ojos, como en reflejo se abren rápidamente y ya me encuentro sentado en mi cama, me da una sensación deja-vu pero acompañada de un sentimiento diferente. Doy un salto de la cama y casi corro hacía el baño. Tomo una ducha bastante rápida, me cambio; antes de salir de mí habitación respiro profundo para tranquilizarme, y salgo controlando como puedo el impulso de correr escaleras abajo y buscarla.

* * *

Me dirijo al comedor, de donde proviene la voz de mi hermana.  
Ahí esta.

Sin querer se me escapa un suspiro de alivio, descubriendo mi llegada y dirigiendo las miradas hacía mí.

Desvío mi mirada de la suya por miedo a delatarme, como hice toda la noche anterior. Me encamino a mi lugar y tomo asiento. Enseguida una persona de la servidumbre se acerca, con indicaciones de mi hermana me sirve también el desayuno, parece que no ha pasado mucho desde que ellas comenzaron a comer pues sus platos están casi llenos.  
Aun siento su mirada en mí, así que no despego la vista de mi plato, ahora lleno, y me dedico a comer, lentamente.  
Pero el impulso de verla es más fuerte y nuestros ojos se cruzan un instante. Es ahora ella quien desvía la mirada para dirigirla a mi hermana que vuelve a hacerle un par de preguntas.  
Le responde y sigue comiendo, también lentamente.  
-Bien, me retiro, espero no te moleste Kiara, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Regresare más tarde, aun tienes mucho que contar. Hasta luego hermano.  
Jun me dirige una sonrisa y sale de la estancia, dejándonos solos. Parece que mi hermana esta al tanto de todo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que sea lo contrario.

Trago pesado y de nuevo clavo la mirada en mi plato.  
Por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo solo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos y de vez en vez los sorbos a los vasos que ambos tenemos en frente.  
Termino pero no quiero levantarme. Despistadamente levanto mi vista hacía ella, esperando no lo note. Al parecer no, sigue comiendo.  
Es increíble que este aquí.  
Es cierto que, a veces, la realidad supera la fantasía.

-Ya has terminado, no te preocupes, si tienes algo que hacer no tardare mucho, puedes retirarte-me dice tomándome por sorpresa.

-eeh, no, no tengo nada que hacer, esperare un poco más.

Un par de minutos después da el último sorbo y me dirige una mirada curiosa, esperando mi 'siguiente movimiento'.  
Me levanto.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?-me pregunta claramente refiriéndose a los dos, como si supiera que así es, aunque por supuesto no se lo hago saber.

-No en realidad, ¿necesitas algo?

-Entrenaras, ¿cierto?

-Un poco

-Nunca entrenas poco

-¿Me acompañas?- lanzo sin más, se que así terminaría. Siempre terminaba así.

Después de un par de horas del entrenamiento que antes compartimos, estamos sentados en el modesto gimnasio de la casa. Me ha llevado el ritmo todo el tiempo, sin quejarse.  
Si bien antes no lo hizo, se hace notorio su crecimiento.  
Nuestra respiración aun esta agitada, un perlado y fino sudor cubre su rostro, y se tira sobre el suelo.  
Me lanza una divertida mirada. Seguramente compartiendo los mismos recuerdos.  
Pareciera que es un idioma propio, nuestra forma de comunicarnos, desde el inicio; una forma de evitar los impedimentos de las reglas en la casa Tao, una forma en que nadie más tiene que saber lo que nosotros sabemos.  
Y ahí, recordando tiempos de antaño, siento que no ha pasado nada desde que esta escena se diera repetidamente en China.  
Me basta su presencia así que no me muevo de donde me encuentro sentado, donde puedo observarla.  
Ha cerrado los ojos y su respiración comienza a ser más acompasada. Se levanta sacándome de mi letargo. Se dirige a su habitación a asearse, hago lo mismo.  
Tan rápido como puedo me encuentro ya en la sala de estar, esperando que baje ahí, extrañamente impaciente por supuesto, siempre disimulando, sentado.

Después de un poco más de espera aparece, esta vez lleva un vestido. No podría evocar más aquella imagen que guardaba de ella. El vestido ahora es de distinto color, un azul oscuro que termina en un celeste a mitad de su rodilla. Lleva sobre el un ligero suéter de botones color blanco a juego con sus zapatos.

-Supongo que ya no entrenaremos-me dice sonriente al no ver respuesta de mi parte-Jun me comento que tienen un pequeño estudio aquí. Conociéndola, más bien debe ser una biblioteca. ¿Te molestaría que la busque? Quisiera leer un poco.

Ese gusto suyo tampoco ha cambiado, solía devorar cuanto libro estuviera a su alcance para saciar, o intentar saciar su gran curiosidad.

-Vamos, es por aquí.

La dirijo por un largo pasillo en el mismo piso en el que nos encontramos, avanzamos un par de robustas puertas de madera, talladas por encargo especial de mi madre. La alfombra hace nuestros pasos secos y el silencio es tal que se escucha la respiración de ambos.  
No me atrevo a decir nada, después de todo ¿Qué podría decirle?  
De pronto dejo de escuchar sus pasos y en cambio escucho su melodiosa risa. Me vuelvo de inmediato y la veo observando un retrato que tiene entre manos.  
En el se ve en aquel enorme árbol en que nos despedimos, de fondo se encuentra la casa y en primer plano yo.  
Nunca me ha gustado. Pero mi hermana insistió y aun la conserva.  
Siento como mi corazón se acelera, reflejándose eso en mis mejillas. También odio eso.  
Ahora me dirige una mirada con algo de nostalgia, pero aun-como siempre-sonriente.

-eeh, vamos, es en aquella puerta- digo antes de que ella diga cualquier cosa acerca de aquel retrato; del cual por supuesto me desharé de inmediato.

Entramos al estudio, a mi parecer no es una biblioteca, pero ella parece fascinada por la cantidad de libros del lugar.  
Las cuatro paredes están rodeadas por un estante que llega hasta el techo. En todos los niveles hay libros, los cuales por cierto están bastante abandonados; concentrado en el torneo y mi hermana conmigo nadie se da el tiempo de leer, más que de vez en cuando antes de dormir.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Y mira cuantos libros! No podría leerlos todos, más vale comenzar- Ya se encuentra sobre la escalera del estudio, para alcanzar los libros más altos. Me encamino a ella para sujetarla- esta bien, no creo caerme.  
Igual no me muevo de donde estoy, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el gran escritorio, igual que las puertas, de robusta madera oscura.  
De un salto baja los últimos peldaños y la sujeto, más en un reflejo, aunque se que no era necesario.

-Gracias-me dice sonriente, aunque sabe que no fue necesario

Lleva un par de libros en las manos, se recuesta en el diván que esta casi frente al escritorio y comienza a leer.

Por mi parte me siento en la gran silla detrás del escritorio. Desde ahí puedo verla, sin que ella me vea, aun así tomo un libro que esta sobre el escritorio, desde hace mucho lo comencé y nunca termine y se que ahora no leeré nada estando ella casi frente a mí.  
Lleva ya una buena parte del libro, aunque no ha pasado mucho. Da un suspiro y deja el libro abierto sobre sus piernas, se estira un poco y da un bostezo; lo que causa en mí una sonrisa involuntaria.

Ella tiene ese efecto.

Después de unas cuantas horas en el estudio, que ella llama biblioteca, salimos para reunirnos con mi hermana en el comedor.  
Tan rápido paso el día que ya es hora de comer y apenas lo he notado.  
La comida ha estado muy bien, tranquila. Mi hermana aun no acaba con las preguntas, así que me evita la pena de no saber que decir, ya que ella ocupa toda su atención, lo que también me da camino libre para observarla. Lo cual, nunca me cansa.

Terminamos y mi hermana decidió llevarla de compras. Nunca he entendido eso, pero a ella le encanta.  
Supongo que no tiene nada de malo. Excepto que se lo impaciente que me pondré.  
Apenas le dio tiempo de terminar, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la enorme puerta principal de la casa, desde donde alzo un brazo para despedirse de mí.  
Yo regrese a la estancia, pase ahí lo que me parecieron horas, pero el reloj me contradijo cruelmente echándome en cara que solo han pasado un par de minutos.

Así que me dirijo al estudio-biblioteca, para leer; seguramente así se me pasara más rápido el tiempo.  
El libro es interesante, tanto la historia como los personajes, bastante peculiares los principales.  
Así que me entretengo un buen rato, y se cumple el propósito de olvidar el tiempo.

Poco a poco me siento adormecido y me cambio al diván.  
Me recuesto y apenas leo unas líneas más, me quedo dormido.  
No se cuanto paso. Abro los ojos y me alegro de haberme dormido, así realmente me perdí del tiempo. Seguramente no deben tardar en llegar.  
Me siento y como en un instinto volteo al escritorio. Ahí esta ella, observándome, sonriente.

Me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, y siento que mis mejillas me delatan de nuevo.

También tiene ese efecto.

-¿Descansaste?

-eeh, si, gracias ¿Tiene mucho que llegaron?

-Algo. También hemos cenado, no hace mucho, pero no quería despertarte. ¿Cenaras ahora?

-No, en realidad no tengo hambre, quizá más tarde.

-Oh, bien

Me cuenta sobre lo que hizo con mi hermana, al parecer se divirtió.  
Hablamos también sobre libros, sobre la casa, sobre mi hermana, incluso mi padre y mi madre, de Bazon y Talila, de China, y por fin, de lo que recordamos.  
Desde el primer hasta el último día. Me sorprende que ella también guarde tantos recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos juntos, nuestros momentos; que creía solo yo atesoraba. Me alivia que no sea así, especialmente me alegra.  
Yo mismo me asombro de poder conversar así con alguien, pero cuando reacciono ya estoy contando mil cosas y ella otras tantas.

-Paso mucho, ¿ah?- me dice con una sonrisa que refleja un poco de nostalgia, después de todo lo que hemos contado, parece más el tiempo que estuvimos lejos.

-Si

-Bueno, por algo debió ser, lo importante es que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo... Realmente te extrañaba

-yo… también

Es fácil con ella. No necesito formalidades, ni pensar demasiado las cosas, ni preocuparme si esta bien o mal, o por lo que dirá; puedo solo hablar, compartir con ella.  
Por que me conoce, incluso sabe saltear esos obstáculos de mi mismo que yo no me atrevo.

Otro de sus efectos.

Alrededor de tantos relatos se nos pasan las horas, se ha hecho tarde y un bostezo suyo me recuerda el tiempo y resolvemos ir a dormir.  
Salimos de la biblioteca y le deseo buenas noches de nuevo, ya que iré a tomar un vaso de leche, pero decide acompañarme.  
Le ofrezco algo, pero ya ha cenado, así que solo me acompaña con su presencia.

¡Como si no fuera más que suficiente!

Termino, y ahora subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, en direcciones contrarias.  
Le deseo buenas noches, ya seguro, de que será la última por hoy.  
Me dice lo mismo y se lanza a abrazarme.

No lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, justo como siempre.  
Su respiración esta algo agitada. O quizá es la mía y al estar tan cerca la confundo. Igualmente no tiene importancia. ¿Qué podría tenerla ahora?  
Quisiera jamás soltarla. No cambiar eso ni un poco. Su respiración con la mía, la cercanía entre los dos; su aroma, que parece llenarme por completo; nuestros corazones, acelerados pero juntos, acompasados el uno al otro. O así lo percibo yo.

Se separa despacio de mí, no quiero soltarla pero no me resisto. Nuestros rostros quedan peligrosamente cerca, me dirige una mirada y una sonrisa como no había visto antes en ella (o no había notado) y se separa por completo. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, del lado derecho.  
Me resisto a moverme hasta que la pierdo de vista al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

Aun espero unos segundos más.

Respiro profundo y me dirijo a mi habitación, hacia la izquierda.  
Aun trato de recuperar el aliento y acompasar mi corazón estando ya acostado.

Se que tardare mucho en dormir, además de lo que acaba de suceder, he dormido casi toda la tarde, así que ni siquiera me molesto en intentar conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo cierro los ojos para evocar su imagen.

Valla tonto.

Yo que siempre pensé nunca caer en este juego, me encuentro más atrapado que cualquiera, y peor (¿o mejor?) no quiero salir de el. Ya ni siquiera pondré resistencia, o no demasiada.  
Por que aun queda ese estúpido miedo a ser rechazado, a que en vez de que me acepte esto la aleje de mí, lo que jamás me perdonaría.

Pero se las ha arreglado para romper con cualquier defensa que yo pude haber puesto para evitar precisamente lo que consiguió: que la quiera.  
No como quiero a mi hermana o Bazon, o incluso a mi abuelo, mi madre o hasta mi padre.  
Si no quererla sin importar nada más.  
Por que ellos, de una forma u otra tienen que quererme, no es solo su decisión. Pero en ella esta eso. Ella es quien decide, de cierto modo dependo de ella, lo que jamás, jamás permitiría de nadie.

Y con ella ni siquiera puse resistencia.

Por lo pronto me basta con que este aquí. Con saber que puedo verla todos los días, percibir ese aroma a primavera, intercambiar miradas, nuestro propio idioma, ver su sonrisa o escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Valla tonto.

Pero no, extrañamente, no me arrepiento de serlo.

No quiero dejar de serlo. Aun sea el más tonto de todos.

Ella causa ese efecto en mí.

* * *

_**Espero halla valido la pena esperar (los que esperaron) y que hallan notado esos pequeños detalles, que dejan al descubierto muchos aspectos de la relación**__**.**_

_**En realidad el inicio no me gusto mucho, si no más bien el final.**_

_**¿Qué creen Uds.?**_

_**Ojala también (si quisieran) puedan hacerme saber que detalles notaron, sería interesante saber si pude lograr que vieran lo que veo yo.**_

_**Y si no y les interesa hacérselos saber.**_

_**(:**_

_**Saludos, y espero poder estar actualizando más seguido. Y que sea de su agrado.**_

_**nirka**_


End file.
